


Vulnerable

by chenziee



Series: 'Drabble' Requests [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Blood and Injury, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda?, Light Angst, M/M, Protective Roronoa Zoro, Sweet Ending, sanji is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenziee/pseuds/chenziee
Summary: The blood was making Zoro feel sick—which was ridiculous; he was used to blood, used to injuries. But this wasshitty cook's bloodand he couldn't stand the sight of it.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: 'Drabble' Requests [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086329
Comments: 5
Kudos: 194





	Vulnerable

**Author's Note:**

> Request from Stacey, in a guest comment on here, "Sanji being hurt in battle and zoro being overprotective and not letting any of the other strawhats near him especially the women."

It happened so fast. So damn fast that Zoro could do nothing but watch as Sanji got a bullet to his calf, making him lose his balance and focus, giving the marine he was fighting the perfect opportunity to cut deep into the cook’s stomach with his cutlass. Before the first drop of blood hit the ground, Zoro cut down all of his own opponents and, without losing any time, sent a 1008 pound phoenix at the asshole who shot Sanji. He nearly hit Luffy who was aiming for the same target but Zoro barely cared, barely even took notice of Nami’s shocked cry or the destruction that his attack caused all across the area.

He could only see his lover dropping to the ground as if in slow motion and the marine standing above him who was getting ready to deliver the finishing blow. Zoro had never moved so fast, shooting forward to Sanji’s side to stop the blade and kill the man who wielded it.

Zoro couldn’t even enjoy the thrill of battle anymore; his mind went black and he only cared about the man who was bleeding at his feet. Nothing else mattered. Only protecting Sanji and not letting anything or anyone near him.

He didn’t know how long he stood there after that, guarding Sanji. He didn’t know how many marines he had fought. It was a lot for sure. But he didn’t know, didn’t care, didn’t even see them; acting on blind instinct and cutting down anyone who was foolish enough to get too close. He just wanted everyone to disappear so that he could tend to Sanji’s wounds. If the man died on him, Zoro would never forgive the shitty ero-cook. Would never forgive _himself._

“Zoro! Zoro, it’s over!” The voice sounded vaguely familiar, but it was too far away, too unclear to place. “Please stop,” the person spoke softer now, but it seemed louder at the same time, and Zoro paused. Maybe it wasn’t the voice that was far away. Maybe it was because _Zoro_ was the one who was far away; too lost in the darkness and deafened by the loud buzzing in his ears.

He shook his head to clear it, making the fog raise a little bit as his vision focused on Nami’s form. She was standing a little ways away from him, as if scared to get any closer, her face twisted in worry.

Slowly, Zoro came back to reality. The area was quiet now, except for the sounds of the crew calling to each other and running towards the three of them. Zoro finally lowered his swords, resheathing both Enma and Kitetsu. Wado Ichimonji, however, stayed in his hand even as he finally dropped to his knees to check on Sanji, the presence of the familiar blade comforting.

He gripped the hilt tightly as he took in the sight in front of him. Sanji’s stomach was bleeding heavily where it was slashed, the blood staining the ground black. It was making him feel sick—which was ridiculous; he was used to blood, used to injuries. But this was s _hitty cook's blood_ and Zoro couldn't stand the sight of it _._ He let go of his katana, letting it rest against his thigh as he quickly riped off the sleeve off of some marine jacket, pressing the cloth to the wound to slow down the bleeding at least a little. Then, he scanned the rest of Sanji’s body in search of further injuries. The wound on his calf thankfully didn’t look too bad, it seemed like the bullet only grazed him, but his ankle was twisted at an awkward angle and Zoro really hoped it wasn’t broken.

But that wouldn’t be what would matter to the man as that was why, after he made sure his leg wasn’t an immediate danger to Sanji’s life, Zoro’s eyes went to search for the cook’s hands instead. They weren’t hurt, still looking smooth, as clean as could be after a battle, and as beautiful as ever. Zoro sighed in relief. Sanji would have been absolutely devastated if his hands got hurt in any way; they were his tools, his life, the most important thing to him and Zoro would be damned if he didn’t make sure those were safe.

“How is he?” Nami asked, her voice quiet and full of worry as she kneeled next to Zoro. “He’s so pale.” She reached out, her fingers gently brushing Sanji’s hair from his eyes.

Before Zoro could stop himself, one of his hands which were by now well covered in Sanji’s blood shot forward and grabbed Nami’s wrist. “Don’t touch him,” he said, nearly _snarling_ at her. Immediately, he mentally berated himself for his overreaction. He knew it didn’t mean anything. He knew she only wanted to take a better look at Sanji’s face, to check his temperature, to wipe the sweat off of his brow, to _help._ But still, Zoro couldn’t get himself to loosen his grip.

Because Nami was a woman. She was petite, beautiful, elegant, and Sanji was crazy for her since day one. Because Sanji was _his,_ yet Zoro couldn’t help but doubt that fact from time to time. Sanji always said Zoro was the one he loved but it was sometimes hard to believe when Zoro was faced with Robin and Nami and the way Sanji fretted over them.

And with the shitty cook so vulnerable, Zoro was vulnerable as well.

He hated it. He hated feeling like this, hated acting like this, hated thinking like this. He hated _this._ He didn’t understand what was going on with him but with the blood, the smell, the way his head was spinning… Zoro felt like he was going crazy. It wasn’t like he doubted the cook’s feelings or didn’t trust him or Nami, it wasn’t like he himself could save the idiot’s life, but he still _couldn’t let her hand go._

It only took Nami a second to get over her surprise at Zoro’s sudden harshness. Slowly, she turned to the side to look Zoro in the eye, a slight frown that looked more concerned than shocked or upset on her face. It felt like she understood all the things that Zoro didn’t say when smiled gently and moved, her hand that Zoro didn’t have a vice grip on coming to rest on Zoro’s shoulder instead.

He startled at the contact, his one eye widening as he stared blanky at her until she opened her mouth to speak, “It’s gonna be okay. He’ll be okay. I’ll go tell Chopper to get here as soon as he can, okay?”

At her words, Zoro’s grip momentarily tightened even more, but if he was hurting her, she didn’t let it show. Then suddenly, it was like all the energy drained from his body. He finally let go of her wrist, leaving only a bloody handprint behind on her pale skin, before he turned his attention back to Sanji without a word.

He felt Nami’s presence retreat only to be replaced by Chopper’s a split second later. Zoro could only silently thank Nami for being understanding, and for making sure he wouldn’t cut Chopper in two before she let their doctor rush in. Once he would be sure the cook was going to be okay, he owed her thanks.

He only hoped words would be enough for the woman who was never above blackmail.

* * *

“So, I hear someone nearly had a heart attack when I passed out from the injury.”

Zoro groaned. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he tried, taking a swig of his beer; of course, of _course_ someone told.

The shitty cook laughed, then hissed at the pain the movement caused to his still healing injury. “Shit…”

“You okay?” Zoro asked, sitting on the bed next to him and placing a comforting hand on his knee.

Despite the painful grimace, the cook smirked at him. “Still fretting? You’re not very convincing.”

“Shut up, shitty cook,” Zoro mumbled, rolling his eyes at him. He didn’t remove his hand, however. “It’s not my fault you went and almost got yourself killed. Of course I’ll get a little worried.” Zoro froze, only belatedly realizing what he had just admitted.

Sanji, too, looked taken aback by the admission but soon, his expression melted into something so soft that Zoro couldn’t tear his eyes away. Couldn’t fight the urge to lean forward and kiss this frustrating, absolutely maddening, beautiful man in front of him.

“Don’t do that to me ever again,” Zoro whispered when they separated, pressing his forehead against Sanji’s who only chuckled.

“Done denying you didn’t freak out?” he teased.

Zoro clicked his tongue at him, closing his eye to try and stay calm. He had to repeat to himself that the cook wasn’t well enough for their usual fights yet, so Zoro shouldn’t get angry either. “What’s the point when someone told you already anyway?”

“True,” Sanji laughed before connecting their lips once more.

It was a long while later—only once Zoro had settled on the bed next to Sanji, leaning against the headboard as he absent-mindedly played with Sanji’s hair and beginning to doze off—that Sanji spoke up again, “Hey, Marimo?”

Zoro only hummed to let him know he was listening, not even bothering to open his eye to look at him. He was too comfortable, too sleepy to do anything more.

“No one except you just now told me you panicked over my injury.”

And suddenly, as if by magic, Zoro was wide awake.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~I still suck at writing dynamic scenes whoops.~~
> 
> Thank you to everyone who sent me a request, this is the last one from this batch!  
> I might open requests again at a later date, which I would announce on [**my tumblr**](https://chenziee.tumblr.com/)! :)
> 
> Now back to your non-regularly scheduled lawlu :D


End file.
